survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Bikini Bottom
'''Survivor: Bikini Bottom '''is the eighteenth season of Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Castaways Summary Deep in the ocean, 12 castaways embarked on the Survivor quest to win 1 million dollars. The tribes were split into two- Ocean and Sea. On Ocean, Plankton criticized and heavily judged his tribe for every mistake they made, annoying the castaways. Sandy and Karen made alliances with each other and pulled in Patchy, who was a superfan. Gary was left on the outs because of his inability to communicate, and Plankton pulled in Larry, who was very strong but socially inept. On Sea, Eugene pulled in SpongeBob as a follower in his alliance, and was along with Pearl and Mrs. Puff. The alliance targeted Patrick Star, who didn't do much at camp and was very lazy. However, SpongeBob made a secret alliance with Patrick and Squidward. Squidward was very mean to SpongeBob but wanted to be in an alliance, who planned to take out either Pearl or Eugene. At the first challenge, Ocean lost. The two alliances banded together and voted off Gary. Ocean lost the second challenge as well. The majority thought they were set on voting out Plankton. However, Karen noticed Patchy's over-strategy and was playing way too hard, so she got Sandy to flip and go with Larry and Plankton to blindside him. It worked, and Patchy was the second member of Ocean voted out. Down to four members, Ocean lost the next challenge as well. Plankton was very weak, so Karen and Sandy targeted him. However, Larry collapsed at camp, and had low blood sugar. He was removed, pulling the strongest member of the tribe from the game. Down to three, Ocean made a surprising first win. During the challenge, Mrs. Puff said she was very good at puzzles, when she really cost them the win. Pearl and Eugene targeted her, thinking the majority was set. However, SpongeBob's secret alliance wanted to vote out Pearl, leaving Eugene all alone. Puff was on the outs and ignored by SpongeBob, and she targeted Eugene. In the end, Pearl was blindsided, angering Mr. Krabs. At the tribe switch, the new tribes were- Pineapple; Mrs. Puff, Patrick, Plankton, and Mr. Krabs, and Rock; Squidward, Sandy, Karen, SpongeBob. Eugene was still mad at his alliance for blindsiding Pearl, so he got together with Plankton. He wanted Mrs. Puff out first for voting for him, and got Patrick paranoid that if they didn't vote with him, he'd be out. Pineapple lost the challenge, and the members sent home Puff. Pineapple managed to lose the next challenge. Mr. Krabs and Plankton stayed true to their new alliance and voted out Patrick. After this, the tribes merged into "Water". Mr. Krabs immediately confronted SpongeBob, and the two started a war. Plankton and Squidward also feuded, with Plankton taking more food than necessary. SpongeBob and Squidward disagreed who to vote for yet wanted to be in an alliance, but in the end they decided to get the girls in and vote out Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs and Plankton were dead set on getting out SpongeBob, and also needed Sandy and Karen. Karen saw that she was in the middle. She didn't like SpongeBob's arrogance and persistence to be in an alliance. She then made a smart decision- her and Sandy vote for Squidward, so the votes would be tied. Then, Squidward and SpongeBob couldn't vote, preventing them from causing a rock draw. Sandy, Karen, and Plankton voted off SpongeBob, rethroning the king. Down to five, Squidward thought he was the next to go. However, Plankton bossed Sandy and Karen around, treating the women like objects. Karen did not stand for this. She told Squidward that they would vote out Plankton, and he and Eugene were then blindsided. Down to four, Sandy won the next Immunity. Karen saw that Mr. Krabs had a good heart and Squidward could be very conceiting, so he sided with him and voted Squidward out. Eugene won Final Immunity, and took Karen with him as a "thank-you" for keeping him. At Final Tribal, the jury bashed Eugene for his struggle of a gameplay. They praised Karen for her control of the game but criticized her constant flipping. In the end, Karen had the right strategy and won, 4-1. Episodes